Survivor: Destiny Islands
by Cscats
Summary: Only one person can win and claim 1 million dollars and or their life back, who will it be? If any Organization members win they get both 1 million dollars and life back
1. The Game Begins

Survivor: Destiny Islands

"Kairi! I'm back!" yelled Sora, running towards Kairi from the water. When Riku and him went through the door of light they had plummeted from the sky in huge meteors and landed in the water. The burnette had gasped for air and saw Kairi ahead, she had waved back to him.

"I knew you would be back." smiled the girl, laughing as Goofy and Donald jumped out from in back of her, hugging Sora. Riku walked out of the water last, he noticed Mickey jump up and the two ran to each other, Riku lifting the mouse into the air and spinning him. Sora smiled and looked up at Kairi, but something struck him odd to see that Kairi's eyes were now green. Before he had left the boy had always remembered her eyes to be blue, Sora shook off the difference of eye color, thinking that he was just seeing things. After all that time away from her Kairi's eye color could have changed, even if something was wrong he didn't want it to be true. The girl helped Sora up as the teenager and Riku began to recall all the things that Kairi hadn't been able to see on their journey. Kairi nodded every so often but didn't talk, this worried Riku as he hadn't heard her voice ever since he came back to the island. Just then the two boy's eyes glanced to the side as the water started to pick up and people started to wash up on the shore.

The only words that Sora could mutter was, "Organization 13."

Riku averted his gaze over at the girl who had helped make a portal for Kairi to get home. He believed her name was Namine, based on insitincts the silver-haired boy ran to the shore-line to the girl. Leaving Sora and Kairi to look out at all the Organization members awaking. Riku held up Namine and shook her a bit, "Namine? Wake up, its me Riku."

Namine fluttered her eyes open and mumbled, "R-Riku?"

"Yea, its me." responded the silver-haired boy, placing Namine onto the dry sand.

"All of the sudden I saw a huge glow then I was here." explained the girl, positioning herself on the sand, looking absent mindedly out into the sea of Organization 13, "They're here too?"

Riku moved a piece of his hair to the side and sat next to the girl sighing, "I guess so. But Sora and I killed all of them."

All of the sudden Sora ran down the shore-line towards Riku, panting he said, "Kairi.. She just disappeared, and I cant find Mickey, Donald or Goofy. They're all gone."

All around the three slowly but surely the Organization 13 members were waking up. Riku nodded at his friend and tried to summon his keyblade, finding that nothing happened. Without any alert a man started to walk towards them, with a black suit on and a grin on, "Welcome to Survivor: Destiny Islands! I see all the contestants have made it here safely.. Everyone gather around to hear the rules, I am your host Jeff Probst!"

The sitar-player dizzly woke up hearing the name Jeff Probst, "Jeff Probst? Sounds like some lame t.v show host."

"Maybe you can come over and figure out!" exclaimed the host, trying to keep his grin on, after all he was getting paid a million dollars a day for this. At the exclamation the rest of the Organization 13 woke up and glumly walked over to the host, all grumbling in anger. Sora positioned himself sitting next to Riku as he looked over at all the scowling faces of the Organization members passing him by. The only people who did not scowl at him were Axel, Zexion, Roxas and Demyx. The host stood up on a rock as he explained the rules, "You are on the t.v show Survivor: Destiny Islands! You 16 have been chosen the participate in this game show, to win 1 million dollars and or your life back for those from Organization 13. Every 2 days you will be in contests to get the idol, which keeps you safe from being voted out and not get a chance to win 1 million dollars. Though if you do get voted out then the 7 people who last got out will vote from the 2 people left who should win."

Xigbar grumbled under his breathe and stood up announcing, "I'm just going to get out of here." as he tried to summon a portal, but nothing happened.

"Oh yes," added Jeff, "I paid extra to make sure that you from the Organization 13 cant use your powers."

"Ok then where are we staying, castle, house or apartment?" impatiently asked Larxene, giving Jeff the death stare.

The host sighed and looked back at Larxene, daring himself to reply, "You will have to make your own home. Out of the many materials found here."

Larxene scowled and grumbled, "When I make myself a sharp knife I sware I'll use it.."

"Remember he is the one that is going to give us our life back." reminded Zexion, a tiring look on his face.

The girl put her head down for a second and looked back up, "Fine. I wont kill you but only because I want to win."

Jeff Probst smiled at Larxene and took out a piece of paper, stating, "This is the groups in which you will be parted in and compete in competitions with,

Group 1:

Larxene

Sora

Lexeaus

Axel

Luxord

Xemnas

Vexen

Zexion

Group 2:

Roxas

Riku

Namine

Saix

Demyx

Xigbar

Xaldin

Marluxia"

Quitely everyone around started to talk to the people next to them about the groups. Xemnas was obviously angry he had to share a group with a traitor (a.k.a Axel) while Riku was angry about not having the same group with his best friend (a.k.a Sora). Jeff Probst looked out into the sea of people sharing their comments about the groups, quitely he motioned his camera crew to his side and sent them out to video tape their opinions. Sora was the only one to look up and notice the people with video camera's begin to record all their moves and opinions. The burnette shuddered and felt a prick of worry about having to be in the same group as Larxene and be away from Riku. Larxene however was actually glad that the annoying Demyx wasn't in her group, if he wasn't there everything will be ok in Larxene's eyes.

"Tell us your opinion on the groups." asked the camera to Xemnas.

Xemnas crossed his arms and said, "I am slightly worried about Axel, since he is a traitor. Having Lexeaus may help us win competitions though so I guess everything is just fine." Slowly the camera-man nodded and went to video somebody else, leaving Xemnas to ponder his new plans of conquest after he wins the grand prize and his life back.

The host clapped his hands together, ordering everyone to quite down, "Ok, now get in your groups and I will hand you the map of where your base camp will be. There will be some things to get you started such as 3 blocks of firewood, a water-carrier, paint and an ax. Once you get there be sure to also think of a name for your group and paint it on your flag in front of your camp." after everyone got into their groups still mumbling under their breathe Jeff handed out the maps. One team will be on the east side and one will be on the west side of the island.

Group 1: West Side

Xemnas looked out over his group and ordered, "Lets head out!"

Larxene rolled her eyes and walked over to Xemnas, "Your not the boss of me anymore Xemnas, so stop trying to act the role."

The red-head over-heard this and kept his distance in the back of the two, maybe if he listened to everything they said it could help him in the future. Axel looked over at the Superior's obviously angry face and for the short moment of silence the red-head looked over at everyone else walking and chatting with those who they were friends with.

"Well if you want to be leader why dont you stop complaining about it and tell the people?" asked Xemnas, walking away from the fuming Larxene.

Larxene's blood boiled as she thought about what the Superior had said to her. Now that he wasn't even real after getting killed by Sora who was now in their group she wasn't afraid of what Xemnas thought. She decided she was going to treat Xemnas the same as everyone else in this hell of a group, starting with Sora. Larxene stopped and looked around for Vexen the only one that she could remotely trust because he usually had no idea what he was doing most of the time. For example Vexen got killed because he didn't realize that all around him Marluxia, Larxene and Axel were plotting against him. Hopefully the Chilly Academic didn't suspect Larxene of planning to get him killed but Larxene was 99.9 sure he didn't suspect her for a thing. After spotting Vexen she ran up to him and said, "Hey Vexen."

"Hello Larxene." replied Vexen, looking up at Larxene.

Larxene smoothed down her hair and said, "What would you say if I wanted to have a truce with you? You dont vote for me I dont vote for you, that kind of thing."

The Chilly Academic sighed and looked up ahead at Xemnas who had just found base camp, "As long as Xemnas isn't in this truce."

"I promise," said Larxene, putting her hand over where her heart was supposed to be, "Xemnas wont be in this truce."

Slowly everyone got to the base camp and Larxene did what Xemnas had proposed to her. Larxene stood up on one of the logs and yelled, "Ok everyone! Lexeaus, Luxord and Xemnas will bring this ax to get some cocunuts to eat for later! Vexen and Sora will think of the group's name and color in the flag. While Axel, Zexion and I will start work on the campsite. Everyone understand?!"

Lexeaus raised his hand and said, "What if we dont want to?"

"Well then I would have to say I would personally use the ax to cut your arm off." replied Larxene, smiling. Everyone grumbled and left to do their chores leaving Axel, Zexion and Larxene to do the campsite. The red-head sighed and watched everyone leave, he felt a little dissapointed that Roxas wasn't on his team but he quickly pushed that aside and walked over to Zexion who was drawing a picture of their soon-to-be campsite.

The campsite showed in the drawing showed four huge tree's connected to some leaves weaved by pieces of tree that they could get from using the ax to peel it off the tree. Leaves would cover the huge campsite and provide comfort inside. Zexion looked up at Larxene and Axel and explained, "We already have the perfect place to set this up, where those four tree's are over there," pointing over to the spot he continued, "Also we should probably get Lexeaus to peel off parts of the tree's so then I can weave it all together with leaves for the ceiling."

The red-head snickered as he said, "You know how to weave?"

Zexion frowned and replied with an icy glare, "Yes I do know how to weave, what is your special talent Axel besides being conceited?"

Larxene smiled and laughed at the red-head, Axel scowled and said, "First of all I know how to make a fire, and just because my hair looks like it takes hours on end to do doesn't mean it actually takes that long! Its naturally like this."

"Sure.. And Xemnas' tan is natural too." teased Larxene.

Zexion shook his head and tried to get everyone back on track, "So lets get some leaves ok?" Axel and Larxene reluctantly agreed and the three went around looking for leaves.

Meanwhile Vexen and Sora took the flag down and were pinning it on the ground, thinking of what to put on it. Sora felt odd working alongside an Organization member so he tried to not do anything that would make him angry. The burnette put his hand through his hair and suggested, "Maybe we should ask what everyone else thinks."

Vexen sighed because he couldn't help but agree with Sora, "Fine, lets go find them." the two departed as they searched for everyone else. While walking Vexen thought about his truce with Larxene, she sounded oddly optimistic about it. In Vexen's memory before he got killed by Axel he remembered her as someone who was crafty and loved seeing people suffer, not optimistic and friendly. The Chilly Academic decided to keep an eye out for Larxene, because most likely she was just setting him up for the fall. He needed to get his life back because frankly he wanted to conduct more experiments, it had been a long time since he had smelled the sweet smell of a successful experiment. Sora however was still worried that he was the only person not from Organization 13 on this team, and that Kairi had dissapeared before his eyes. The burnette looked down at the ground thinking that Jeff must have put them in a data world. After much walking the two ran into Lexeaus, Luxord and Xemnas trying to get cocunuts out of a tree.

"I dont want to bother you but what do you think our group's name should be?" asked Sora to the three.

Lexeaus quickly replied, "The Bears."

"Gamers." added Luxord, smiling.

Xemnas held the ax and swung it at the tree saying, "I have no opinion."

Vexen looked over at the Superior who was probably dying having to work with Lexeaus and Luxord. The Chilly Academic rolled his eyes and explained, "We only need one title from you guys we still have everyone else to get to."

Lexeaus sighed and tried to put the two titles together, "I guess then the.. Gambling Bears."

Vexen wasn't surprised that Lexeaus thought of such an unoriginal name and while the two walked away to get more people's opinions he leaned over and said to Sora, "Lets just forget we ever heard that group name."

After getting everyone's opinions they had gotten IslandHawks, by combining Larxene's love of animals that eat other animals and by Zexion's suggestion that they were on an island. Axel however thought of the name, FireBurn but frankly nobody had such a love of fire as Axel did.

Group 2: East Side

The group headed out towards the east with Riku in the lead and Namine by his side. Besides Riku nobody else seemed to want to get the role as leader other than Saix, but Saix was so quite nobody would even figure that. The teenager looked over at Namine who was looking at the ocean, her footsteps leaving tracks in the sand. In the back of the group of people was Demyx who was singing the popular song, "Old McDonald". Most of the people when the sitar-player started singing walked even faster the only person who stayed back with him was Roxas, who seemed to have no preference.

"I have alot of great idea's I just need someone to be a figure-head." explained Saix, Riku nodded and looked over at Namine seeing if she had any opinion on this, unfortunately the girl's sight was elsewhere.

The silver-haired teenager looked back at Saix and replied, "If you really want to be leader why dont you let everyone know? You have no chance if you continue to be as quite as you are." Silence followed that sentence as Riku felt the presence of Saix drift off, probably to ask someone else to be his stupid "figurehead".

Meanwhile Xigbar, Xaldin and Marluxia quitely shared stories about their deaths, all involving Sora. Marluxia quitely listened and told her story when it was her time, doing this only insured that she got more information about these two to use it against them later. Out of all of the shared stories Xigbar's was the longest consisting of what he tried to do during the fight to trick Sora and how it got him killed.

"So, Marluxia. It seems like we have been sharing more than you have. Just out of curiosity was it you who led the Castle Oblivion trick?" spat Xaldin.

The man looked at Xaldin and said, "Nope. It was all Axel's idea."

Xigbar looked over at Marluxia and grunted, "We would really like to believe you Marly."

"But we just think you have not proven your loyalty just yet." finished Xaldin.

The conversation was split short as the group arrived at the grounds. Riku picked up one the pieces of firewood and said, "Ok people! Here's what we are going to do, first we are all going to think of a name for our group then I want Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin and Roxas to make the house and Namine, Demyx, Saix and I to get food." The reaction to this order was mixed as people chatted with each other about the orders, both angry and ok with it.

Everyone gathered around the flag to pull it down, Marluxia however stood at the side-lines thinking about what kind of allies were going to be useful in this situation.

The making of the flag was very difficult to say the least as people randomly started to blurt out their idea's.

"We should draw a picture of a body of water on it!" yelled Demyx, pointing at the ocean.

"No, lets put a couple of weapons on our flag!" cheered Xigbar.

"Lets put a sitar on it!" yelled Demyx again, putting his hands in the air.

Riku rolled his eyes and put his hand on Namine's shoulder, raising his arm he yelled, "Everyone! Lets just put all of our idea's together and one at a time." the people buzzed with rebellion until it slowly quited down. Marluxia walked over to the group and crossed his arms, looking at the blank flag. Namine smiled at Riku as he turned his head to see her approval, but the girl couldn't help but look over at Roxas. The blonde caught Namine's eye and saw her eyes pleading for someone to help her out of the death trap known as Riku. Roxas walked over to Namine and unwrapped Riku's grip on her shoulder, the girl smiled at Roxas and the silver-haired teenager scowled as he saw them walk away.

"Ok, Demyx what do you think?" asked Riku, trying to push the thought of Namine with Roxas out of his head.

The sitar-player grinned at everyone's scowling faces and said, "I want something to do with water for the flag."

The silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head and replied, "Fine, we will either have the flag have water or the name ok?"

Xigbar raised his hand and added, "We should also have some weapon or something scary to frighten the other group."

"Ok... You mean Halloween scary or scary?" asked Riku, not sure if he could actually do such a thing.

"Scary."

"Fine, I will try to make it happen." assured the teenager, "Now the name what should our group name be?"

While Riku was trying to think of the name Roxas and Namine were sitting on a tree branch, both talking about what they have been doing.

"We should probably be back with the others Roxy," said Namine, "Because we need more people on our side in case they want any of us to leave. We need people who we can trust, I'm thinking that possibly Demyx and Riku could join our truce."

The blonde pondered this and put his arm around Namine, "Demyx sure. But Riku? You were the one who told me you didn't want to be anywhere near that phycho."

"Just so we can make it to the final two." promised the girl, looking up at Roxas with pleading eyes. The boy sighed and nodded, helping Namine up and starting the walk back towards camp where the others were.

"So you want the name to be, StormTree?" asked Riku, surprised that 6 people could pick such a stupid name.

Xigbar smirked and said, "Its either that name or no name."

The silver-haired teenager rolled his eyes as Namine and Roxas came out of the forest and sat down on a rock. Riku quickly painted the words "StormTree" onto the flag, making sure it was obsuletly perfect. In the background was the island they were on and a skull on the side. The skull was the only thing close enough to a weapon that Xaldin would get.

"Ok, now that we are done with that I want you guys to start working on what I told you to earlier!" announced the boy, sticking the flag back into the ground and watching it flutter in the wind. Riku walked up to the group and noticed that Namine was watching Roxas walk away, it made his blood boil that she didn't even give him a chance. He swared that by the end of this game Namine would be his.

And thus the IslandHawks and StormTree groups were born.


	2. Challenge Number 1

Survivor: Destiny Islands

IslandHawks

After most of the people completed their assigned tasks they all sat around and chatted while Larxene, Zexion and Axel were still working on the camp. Axel heaved a huge pile of leaves and placed them on the ground, scowling at those who didn't have anything to do and were just wasting time talking. Zexion had no preference as he started to tie the leaves together using his weaving skills, personally he was glad that he didn't have any manual labor to do. Larxene brought her ax down and slid it across a tree, getting the string for the weaving. Zexion's main proposal was that Lexeaus could do this job but the man acted so tired after he came back with the food that he didn't want to do it. Personally the Savage Nymph thought it was just because Lexeaus was to lazy to do so.

"Does anyone and I mean anyone want to get leaves for me?" asked Axel again, emphasizing the word 'anyone',

Luxord laughed and leaned back on his rock saying, "Fat chance. Nobody wants to do manual labor for free."

"Lets just say the reward is getting a campsite that when it rains wont soak us." mumbled the red-head, bringing more leaves to Zexion.

The Superior stood and demanded, "Where is Vexen and Sora? Haven't seen them in a while."

Larxene smirked and replied, "Why dont you just look for yourself? Didn't you want to be the leader?" she laughed as Xemnas walked away, probably going to do just that. Just then she remembered her alliance with Vexen, he was probably with Sora right now telling him that he could be in the truce also. Larxene clenched her ax and quickly skid it across the tree, scowling at the very thought of having Sora be in her alliance.

Just then Jeff Probst walked up with Xemnas, Sora and Vexen behind him. The host smiled at the scowling faces thrown out by the Organization members and decided not to take it to heart, then he announced, "Today we are going to have our first challenge! If you win then you get a special luxury item for your group!"

"What kind of luxury?" asked Lexeaus, leaning against a palm tree.

Jeff looked up at the burly man and felt a bit small, clearing his throut he replied, "If you come then you will figure it out."

The man grunted in response and pushed himself off the tree, following the host's lead. Slowly everybody else followed after, chatting with their friends.

StormTree

"We got tree mail guys!" declared Demyx, jumping up and down to find that a mailbox was inside a tree right near camp.

"A real mailbox inside a tree? Man how unoriginal can they get?" commented Riku, rolling his eyes at the sitar-player. Marluxia looked up at the two looking at the mail and stood up from the log, avoiding eye contact with Xaldin and Xigbar, both of which were hunting him down. Saix however yawned and put his head down on the sand, realizing that Riku would probably yell out what the letter said anyways. Surprisingly Roxas and Namine were nowhere in sight, but nobody else cared much besides the silver-haired teenager who constantly looked up for any sight of them.

"_Dear Contenstants, Today we will hold a challenge to get a luxury item of random. Follow the map below to the north side of the island in which we are holding this __competition, be sure to bring your flag. To win this challenge you must be able to swim with much intent and open your eyes to the key._" read Riku, yelling it to everyone who wasn't around him.

Marluxia took the note from Riku and looked it over, reading the riddle, "I know that we will have to swim and find some sort of key."

"What was your first impression?" spat Xigbar at the man. Marluxia scowled but pretended like he didn't hear it as he didn't want to make enemies with Xigbar and Xaldin, because later on it might be their votes that change everything.

Riku looked around camp and announced, "Everyone! Saix is going to read the map and lead you to where the competition is, I'm going to find Roxas and Namine."

Saix grinned and raised his head from the sand, using his hands to shake off any sand.

Riku vanished into the forest as all the Organization members in the group besides Roxas were alone. Marluxia decided to take advantage of this moment and before their trip to the competition began he explained, "I think we should make a truce at least until Namine, Riku and Roxas are gone. Who likes them anyways? Nobody thats for sure, after we get rid of them we can start to vote out each other. This is only to ensure that only an Organization 13 member will win this game." the man smirked as he thought of how great his plan was, unfortunately thats not what Xigbar and Xaldin thought.

"You just dont want anyone to vote you out." barked Xigbar, trying to persuade the others to think the same.

Xaldin finished that thought by adding, "He has never proven his loyalty the whole time he has been in the Organization."

Though Saix knew this to be true he had to interfere as he said, "Come on, we dont want to keep Superior waiting."

At that everyone was ready to finally beat the other team and most of all Xemnas, who had so long looked down to them. Saix stepped forward and for once felt like a leader, with everyone all juiced up they were bound to forget this conversation, right? Xigbar grinded his teeth together, seeing that Saix's distraction of the competition caught everyone off-guard as they stopped the conversation all together. Demyx couldn't help but whistle his favorite song as they walked over to their competition of which he was sure they were going to win.

Competition

When StormTree made it to the competition area the other team was already there, standing with their flag waving by their side. Xigbar cursed as he realized that his team completely forgot their flag along with 3 other members. In the back of both teams was what looked like a huge chest with 7 locks, and up ahead was the ocean where flags were raised up in the water. Jeff turned towards both of the teams now realizing that 3 people were missing from StormTree, he sighed and asked, "Where are your other 3 members StormTree?"

"Well.. We kinda lost them." explained Xigbar, holding the word well.

The host closed his eyes and tried to do those mind-calming excercises his mother had taught him in Hawaii once. Once under control he opened his eyes and calmly replied, "We need them here to do the competition."

Axel stiffled out a laugh as he realized that the StormTree group were complete idiots (except for Roxas). Marluxia shot the red-head a death glare and Axel quickly recovered from his laugh and decided to stand behind Lexeaus, who's big structure was enough to deflect the glares shot by Marluxia. Silence found the two groups and host as they waited for Riku, Namine and Roxas to arrive. Time seemed to stay still as the sitar-player whistled out loud once again, trying to calm down all the tension.

All of the sudden the bushed moved as Riku, Namine and Roxas came out of the bush, the silver-haired teenager looked much annoyed. The host clapped his hands together as the three walked over to their group, "Ok.. Now that everyone is here, I will explain the rules. Each group will pick 7 people to go into the water and collect the keys which are connected to the chest. In order to get them off you must untie the rope that connects the key to the chest and swim back up, giving it to the other person who will slowly open the chest using each of the keys. Once each 7 group members have gotten the key the other person who did not swim will do the puzzle, without the help of their team-mates. First one who finishes will get a luxury item which will be told after a team wins." Jeff waited as the groups picked one person not to swim, on the IslandHawks team it was Axel and on the StormTree group it was Namine. The host held up his hands and put them down yelling, "Go!"

Both Marluxia and Luxord jumped into the water, swimming as fast as they could. On the side-lines both teams cheered for their members with positive comments such as, "You better win this!", "Lets go Luxord! Lets go!" and "Dont let that girl beat you!". Marluxia overheard Lexeaus yell out the girl comment and he became even faster, trying to prove that guy he was wrong. Finally both of the guys arrived at their destinations and dove into the water to get the key. Luxord scrambled with the rope, trying to untie it the fastest. Marluxia almost had it when he was pulled back by Luxord, which caused him to gasp and he had to resurface. The man cursed and dove down again, once this was over he was going to punch Luxord in the face. The Gambler Of Fate smirked and came back up, with the key at hand. Seconds later Marluxia surfaced and saw Luxord already heading towards the shore, he breathed in and swam as fast as he could. The Gambler made it to the water and quickly Xemnas ran in there, being surprisingly fast. Marluxia coughed and made it there, making Riku go in next.

"Nice one pinky." commented Xigbar, obviously angry that he couldn't beat Luxord.

Marluxia tightened his fists and replied, "You want to make something of it?"

The man laughed at Marluxia's pathetic attempt to sound strong and said, "With you and your other flowers? No thanks."

Xaldin turned his head over to the two people bickering and sighed, looking back to see that Riku was in the lead by an inch. The host smiled and said, "Riku is in the lead.. Xemnas is right behind, we can feel the tension in their speed. Oh and now Riku is back sending out Demyx!"

As Demyx jumped into the water he almost felt like he was at the Horse Races rather than at a competition, the way Jeff talked all fast reminded him of the announcer at the Horse Races. The sitar-player dared a look back as he saw Larxene coming at full speed. The girl smirked and rocketed her feet off the bottom of the sand to go underwater and whirl towards the next chest, which was further than the other ones. Demyx kicked both of his legs back and reached out for the flag, once there he followed the chain underwater to the chest. He opened his eyes and felt the sting of the sea-water, but it didn't matter as long as his team won. Back on the surface Larxene started her dive down to get the chest and untie the rope to get the key, it seemed forever to get there. Once there though she quickly untied the knot and floated back up to surface, only to notice that Demyx was already on his way back. Larxene blamed Xemnas for being in last place but she decided to use another way to get what she wanted, by cheating. The Savage Nymph held out her arms and grabbed Demyx by the foot, causing him to stop to catch his breathe, Larxene laughed and ran up the shore-line to Sora who was waiting. The sitar-player gulped up a big lungful of air and made it up to the shore, watching Saix go in next. Loudly Demyx yelled, "Larxene cheated!"

Larxene smirked at Demyx and turned around to Jeff who was probably thinking of what to say. The host put up a finger and said, "That is completely legal."

"What?!" screamed the sitar-player, eyes wide-open in worry. If everything was legal in this game then it was going to be a very bloody game indeed.

The girl smiled and turned to Demyx saying, "You see? Its all legal."

Sora held back the worry in his mind about Kairi whom he has been thinking about all day even since she disappeared. Saix started gaining speed as he moved his arms through the water, heading towards his destination. The burnette dove down and moved forward, not looking with his eyes as he was afraid he would go blind. Sora silently thought to himself whether or not anyone else opened their eyes, hoping to find the chest he ran into something and ran his fingers around it trying to find the knot. The teenager started to loose oxygen as he scrambled to get the key loose, not knowing whether or not he was close to getting it. If the IslandHawks lost because of him all of his team-mates would probably vote him off if they lose the next challenge for the idol. Sora slipped the key off and scrambled to the surface, taking a deep breathe and looking for any sign of Saix, luckily he was still down there. He started his way back to the shore and say Saix almost like a shark swimming frantically towards land. Sora and Saix made it both the the shore at the same time and Vexen and Xaldin swam out for their key.

Basically the same motions applied to everyone who swam out for their key, either keeping their eyes closed or open.

Eight minutes passed as Zexion and Xigbar both got the final key, holding it up as Zexion gave his to Axel and Xigbar gave his to Namine. Both girl and boy opened the locks fast, not wasting any precious time taking their time. The red-head scratched his head as he looked at the jigsaw puzzle, both perplexed and slightly worried. The puzzle consisted of a picture of the island they were on, 20 pieces were scrambled and needed to be put back into place. Namine bit her lip as she tried to move a couple of pieces to match the island, she looked up to Roxas for support who smiled back at her. The two teams were needed to be silent so there was no cheering as the two guessed their way to beat the puzzle and win the prize. Everyone was silently hoping their team would win as the tension increased.

"Done!" yelled a voice, holding their hand up.

Jeff looked over at the person who said it and looked it over, all seemed to be in order so he announced, "The winner is.. the IslandHawks!"

"Yes!" cheered Axel, smirking and turning to the other team, "Got it memorized?"

The host nodded at the winning team and walked over to the table with a cloth over it, "Congratulations IslandHawks, you have won fire!" he pulled off the cloth that revealed a platinum lighter, Jeff threw it to Axel who caught it automatically, "Also you guys win something else! You win the oppurtunity to choose one of the members from StormTree and send them to an uncharted island where they will come back for the next challenge."

Larxene lifted and eyebrow and asked, "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?"

Jeff Probst shook his head and explained, "The island that somebody is on will have no base camp so then they will be weaker for the next challenge giving you a better chance of winning."

The StormHawks huddled together and quickly thought of who to send to the island. Larxene whispered, "Lets get Riku out on that uncharted island, he is obviously the strongest of the group." Sora stepped back from the huddle and shuddered, wondering if it was right to send his best friend out at an uncharted island. The boy decided to stay quite, after all he needed people to like him in order to not get voted out. Everyone turned back to Jeff as Larxene announced, "Riku."

The host nodded and Riku stepped away from his group and stood next to Jeff, "Riku, you are dismissed."

The silver-haired teenager scowled at Sora from afar as the burnette tried to mouth the words, "Sorry." Riku stormed away, leaving the groups standing there and Sora wondering if he made the right decision.

"That is your decision. Whether it will help you I cant be sure, head back to your camps and have a good night's rest." StormTree and The IslandHawks walked away, both heading back to their camps, to ponder about the next day's challenges.

IslandHawks

"Never knew you have it in you." laughed Larxene, "I've always thought you were the dumber one in the group, but boy did you prove me wrong today."

The red-head smirked and played with the lighter, turning it on and off, watching the flame. To tell the truth he wasn't really paying attention to Larxene just appreciating the luxury item that he had won, a platinum lighter one of the more expensive ones. Axel hadn't seen fire in such a long time that he forgot the smell, feeling and heat it could bring to him. He looked up at his group, who was chatting victoriously with one another.

Just then Superior came from the back and walked alongside Axel, "So.. I see you won a challenge for our team, good work. What I really need is your truce, Axel if we team up then we will surely be the final 2. You winning this competition told me how much I truly need you on my side, for the greater good for both of us. All we need is 1 or 2 more people to join this alliance and the world is ours."

Axel closed his eyes for a moment and realized that he did not want to do be in this truce. Being with Xemnas was the last thing that crossed the red-head's mind and yet he was being asked that right this moment. Thoughtfully he replied, "Sure." he grinned back at Xemnas and they both shook hands. The Superior would never what hit him, thought the red-head.

Luxord walked alongside Lexeaus on the walk back to camp, he planned to take a short swim before going to bed. The sun slowly went down as the sunset appeared with a mixture of red, yellow, orange and pink. The Gambler hadn't made a bet ever since he came back alive so while yawning he said to Lexeaus, "Bet you 3 cocunuts that I cant convince Sora to be in an alliance with me."

Lexeaus grunted and thought about it, "What would be given on my part?"

"3 cocunuts, no more." swore Luxord, waiting for the man's response.

"Fine." Lexeaus agreed, watching the Gambler slowly walk over to Sora who was walking alone near the shore. Luxord smirked back at Lexeaus and continued down the shore to the burnette who still didn't know he was there. Sora sighed and kicked a shell, feeling alone in the team of Organization 13.

The Gambler ran towards Sora and walked with him, thoughtfully he said, "Feeling kinda of alone huh?"

"You bet." agreed Sora, not looking up to see who he was talking to.

Luxord grinned and said, "How about we have a truce? You know since nobody here likes you why cant I?" he laughed to himself, thinking himself as a con-man.

The burnette looked at the ocean and replied, "Fine." he was about to look up to the person he was talking to but he was gone. Hopefully whoever he just had an alliance with would talk to him later, or else he might accidently be against him.

IslandHawks finally made it back to their camp all tired and wanting rest. Luxord however fought the tiredness and stayed up to swim like he had promised himself to.

They all fell asleep as soon as they had washed up on the shore-line this morning.

StormTree

"I'm kind of relieved that Riku is gone, what do you think Namine?" asked Roxas, putting his hands on his head stretching while walking.

Namine shrugged and looked at the sunset and replied, "Its ok I guess, why do you hate him so much?"

The blonde was taken back by such a question and shook his head, looking around to see if anyone overheard them. Luckily they were up ahead while everyone else were back, "I dont hate him, its just he seems to make you uncomfortable." The girl blushed as she realized he only acted so mean to Riku to scare him off and keep her safe. She leaned her head on Roxas' shoulder and yawned, today had certainily been a busy one. Roxas laughed and added, "Maybe we should lose every luxury item challenge just to get him away from us."

Namine pushed Roxas playfully and said, "Dont say that!" yet the two continued to laugh, glad with each others company.

Meanwhile in the back Marluxia was answering a series of questions asked by Xigbar and modified by Xaldin. Xigbar grinned and asked, "How did you get Xemnas to give you the authority of Castle Oblivion?"

The pink-haired man gulped as Xigbar and Xaldin waited for the answer, squishing him in the middle of them. Marluxia quickly answered, "Xemnas just gave it to me."

"Wrong, again. Man you aren't good at telling the truth are you?" asked Xaldin, tapping his head suggesting that Marly was possibly brainless.

Marluxia clenched his fists and demanded, "What was my answer supposed to be?!"

Xigbar put up a finger and replied, "We dont know, why dont you ask Superior?" the two burst out laughing as Marluxia walked faster away from those two, he tried to make friends with them to win but he guessed that wasn't going to be enough to keep him safe from eviction. The pink-haired man walked alongside Saix who appeared to be looking at the beach, the two were silent as they walked to camp.

StormTree made it back to the camp in one piece and everyone went to bed. Saix however chose to stay up and stare at the moon, and to think about the next moves he should play on this wild game. Eventually they all fell asleep as soon as they had washed up on the shore-line this morning.


End file.
